Rise of the House of Potter
by Patronusfalcon
Summary: Harry is feeling down after the triwizard tournament,and decides that he needs to up his game in the fight against voldemort, aswell as finding out more about his family and history. With the power of politics and help from some unexpected places, Harry will finally be who he should always have been.


Chapter 1

As Harry watched the Weasleys walk away from platform 9 ¾, he sighed a deep sigh. He was not looking forward to this summer at all. Once again he would have to stay at the idiots he called relatives. Once more he had to endure their constant disgust of himself, and he would have to stay there for the entire bloody summer. He sighed again.

As Harry started for the portal that led to the muggle side of kings cross, Harry wondered how he would be greeted by his uncle this time. A sneer, or something along the lines that he imagined. As Harry walked out onto the platform of number 10, he could see his uncle standing at the entrance looking slightly inpatient, with his face a nice looking puce color. It wasn't hard to spot the man where he stood. Harry often compared his uncle to a fat sea lion with his fat hanging a good foot outside his belt. Harry was always astonished how his uncle Vernon managed to keep standing without falling over from the unbalance. This made him smile.

"What are you smiling at boy?!" his uncle spat at him. "don't want none of your funny business this summer". Harry answered in a practiced manner "Yes uncle Vernon."

They walked in silence to the car and drove out of the parking lot, and then taking the A501 west towards Surrey. The trip was driven in silence. Harry then started thinking about the past year. He still mourned the death of the Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, and still had nightmares about the incident. It was weird. He didn't have nightmares about Voldemort, and was not scared of him, but rather, was struggling with the guilt of Cedrics death. `if only-` was something he had thought a lot about lately. If only he was stronger, if only he was better, if only he taken the bloody cup alone, Cedric would still be alive. The guilt was eating him up alive. Deep down he knew that he could have done nothing. It happened to fast. The green light of the killing curse still flashing in his mind. Harry knew that in his current "condition" he would never measure up the Voldemort and was no more than a bug under his shoe. He would need to be stronger. He had to learn more. His spell repertoire was pathetic and his knowledge of the wizarding world even worse. He needed help, and to begin he would need permission to use his wand in the summer.

As these thoughts were floating around Harrys head, Uncle Vernon had parked the car in front of the garage at nr.4 privet drive. "Are you gonna sit there all day boy!? Get your things inside!"

Harry jumped into action and nearly ran for the trunk. Hedwig squawked indignantly in her cage at Harrys fast movements. Harry was through the door and halfway up the stairs before Vernon had locked the car. Harry went into his room put his things down and locked the door.

Harry sat on his bed. He knew that he needed help. That much was obvious, but who could he ask? Remus or Sirius? No, they had enough to worry about at the moment. Maybe he could ask Hermione, but wanted to solve this problem for himself for once, and he didn't know how she would react to him wanting to train in the summer. He also didn't want to ask the headmaster, as he hadn't been very forthcoming with information in the past, and did not completely trust him.

He sat silently on his bed thinking while listening to the Dursleys walking around downstairs, and the sounds from the telly. Something about politics or something boring.

Harry sat with a start. Politics. That was what he needed. He know he read something about wizarding politics somewhere, but couldn't remember, if not.. "of course" he whispered to himself. The history of magic book he had this year had its own section on the ministry of magic. He hadn't read it, but found it when he was looking for a particular goblin rebellion. He leapt of his bed and opened his old trunk. Throwing some old robes and empty inkbottles he found the book at the bottom, with some dried ink at the title. He opened it and started scanning the contents and soon found what he was looking for. He sat back on his bed and started reading.

 _The ministry of magic is the governing body of the Magical community. Headed by the Minister of magic, and is responsible for regulating and enforcing laws for the magical community. More on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on page 203._

Harry found the mentioned page and read about how the DMLE was the wizarding police and all the heads that had leaded the department. The last mentioned was a Witch by the name of Amelia Susan Bones. Bones? Wasn't that the name of one of his classmates? This could be it. This could be his way into the political world of the wizarding world. He needed to send a letter and he needed to do it now.


End file.
